Finding Home ON HOLD
by Amelie and Zoria
Summary: 6th book. Molly Weasley is increadibly worried about Harry's safety for the holidays, both physically and emotionally. Together with Dumbledore and McGonagall, they devise a plan to protect Harry for the holidays and in the process teach him to love again
1. Chapter 1

Molly Weasley was feeling extremely pissed off, their whole family was going away to Italy for the holidays and the Grangers were going away to Australia and Harry would be left all by himself at that family, the Dursley's, oh she hated them with every fibre of her being. They treated Harry so badly. She suddenly realised what she had to do what she was going to do. Almost running to the fireplace, she called out, Hogwarts" and gripping her Order of the Phoenix necklace was allowed immediate access to Hogwarts instead of being turned into Hogsmeade. Again Molly was almost running as she hurried up to Dumbledore's office, the children would be leaving soon and she wanted to convince him before they did so that whoever would be collecting him would have time to get there. As she reached the statue outside the headmaster's room she realised that she didn't know the password. Standing there trying to rack her brain for it she was luckily rewarded by Professor McGonagall coming up behind her to see the Headmaster. "Thank goodness I couldn't for the life of me remember the password." Molly gushed feeling overwhelmed that she would still have the chance to see Dumbledore before Harry had to leave for his aunts and uncles.

As they both entered Dumbledore's study, he looked around with interest and then strangely looked sad when he saw the two of them together, thinking this was interesting but not having time to care right now, Molly ignored it and decided to continue with her original plan to convince Dumbledore not to make Harry go back to the Dursley's, anywhere was better for him than there.

"Ok, Molly how can I help you?" Dumbledore questioned, but his voice seemed tired like he really couldn't actually care less.

"Well, Dumbledore, I've been think, a lot actually about Harry and his situation what with my whole family going off to italy and the Grangers going to France and how now Harry is going to have to stay at the Dursley's all summer by himself and that really isn't fair. So I thought that maybe someone else could look after him so he can have at least one summer in a house for himself where he isn't treated like a slave, like a house-elf. I mean really…" At this point Molly had paused for a breath and McGonagall took this moment to jump in, "Albus, she's right, Harry needs some love and support not to be treated like dirt, and don't you dare look at me like that, you know I'm right. Either you organise for Harry where he isn't treated like dirt or so help me, I'll I'll I'll quit. And Albus you know me, I will….."

Dumbledore just started to laugh, "Minerva my dear, you don't need to threaten me, I was convinced of this before you even started. I have actually been thinking about this for a while but my only issue was where I could send Harry instead of the Dursley's where he would be safe from Voldemort but seeing as you feel so strongly about this…. I think that harry should go home with you. I know I can trust you to keep him safe so it seems a perfect answer." As Dumbledore finished, both Molly and Minerva just stared at him, not knowing what to think. Neither of them had even thought that the result of this would be not only that Dumbledore would give up that easily but that he would place Harry in McGonagall's care.

McGonagall was shocked, she had never looked after a child before, actually looked after a child without having other people there not that Harry really was a child anymore but still he had just lost his godfather and was likely to be extremely depressed and he didn't need to go back the Dursley's but why in the world did Albus think that placing him with her was a good idea. She couldn't believe it. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut and then she wouldn't be in this position especially as Albus said that he was already convinced beforehand, urgh if she had just taken the time to look and see what his reaction to Molly's speech she probally would have known and then she wouldn't be in this mess but now she was and she would have to get used to this quickly because Harry would notice for sure otherwise and he didn't deserve to feel unwanted or anything not that she didn't want him he was a great kid but still she had never brought a child back from school with her before.

Molly just stared at Dumbledore for a few moments and she knew that McGonagall was doing the same until she worked out what he had said and then immendialty turned towards McGonagall and was frightened to anger and then fear and then unhappiness and then a look of sadness on her face before she finally used seemed nervous. Molly realised then that McGonagall was terrified, she had probally never spent so much as a complete day with one of her students before without anyone else there and now she would be taking one of them back to her house with her for the entire holidays and Harry wasn't just any old child. Harry had just lost his last "family" member and now would be staying with her, oh the poor lady must be terrified. Molly cast a nervous look at Albus and was incredibly surprised to see him smiling happily at them both like this was exactly what he planned. Taking pity of McGonagall, Molly went over and wrapped her in a hug, whispering to her that it would be ok and that Harry isn't hard work and that if she would need anything that all she would have to do is call. Ending the hug she realised that McGonagall looked a lot better about this decision.

"Come on, Professor, we have to grab your stuff and head over to Kings Cross so we are there when the children return, the last thing we want is to be late and to have Harry picked up by his horrible aunt and uncle, urgh I really hate them, they are so mean to him and his hasn't done anything to them except be his parents son, more partially his mothers son." McGonagall just listened to Molly rant realising that she was right and that she was going to have to be extra careful with Harry so that he would have a good supported summer. Motioning for Molly to follow her, the two women walked in silence to McGonagall's rooms, where Molly sat on the coach while McGonagall packed which only took about a minute considering all she had to do was say a spell and imagine what she wanted packed. Once McGonagall was packed and had shrunk her stuff, the two women walked out of Hogwarts down to the gates and immediately appararted to Kings Cross to arrive just as the train entered the station.

As Ron, Harry and Hermione got off the train, McGonagall panicked and transfigured herself into a cat before realising how stupid that was and transfiguring up just as the trio reached her and Molly. "Oh, hi Professor," the three said as they hugged Molly, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello, you three, well you probably won't believe this but seeing as Ron, your family is going to Italy and Hermione, you and your parents are going to Australia and no-one wants you to go back to the Dursley's for this summer, partially not me so I thought, if you agreeable maybe you could if you want stay with me at my house instead but if you don't want I understand perfectuallty, we just thought that it would be nicer for you…" McGonagall was so nervous that she couldn't shut up until Molly nudged her and taking over for her talked to Harry, "Harry dear, we know how terrible it is for you in the summer and we all love you and want the best for you so we thought it would be nicer to be somewhere else, so our nice Professor offered to have you. What do you think?"

Harry looked slightly suspicious but when Hermione nudged him and nodded to him he smiled and honestly thanked McGonagall and said that he would love to spend the summer with him.

The trio then said there goodbyes and McGonagall noticed that both Harry and Hermione lingered with their hug a little longer than nessecary and noted it as something she would have to ask Harry if they talked much over the summer.

After everyone had said goodbyes, she took Harry by the arm and walked over to the shadowy-est corner of the station and taking out a rubber ducky from her pocket she smiled at Harry and muttered, 'Albus," before placing both their hands on the portkey. As Harry felt that familiar pull at his navel he shut his eyes and only opened them when he felt McGonagall's hand leave these and looked around to see them standing in front of the most enormous house he had ever seen. It couldn't even be called a house it was way to big. "Harry, this is the McGonagall manor, my ancestral home. What do you think? Follow me."

Gaping, Harry just followed her silently as she levitated both their belongings and entered the mansion. Placing both their stuff down, McGonagall looked around and then motioned for Harry to follow her and quickly waving her wand, banished their stuff. McGonagall lead them both out to the back of her house and as Harry looked around, he thought that he would die with surprise, McGonagall's backyard had a small Quiditidich pitch and behind that was a huge mountain next to a lake.

"Wow professor, wow, I don't know what to say. I didn't know you were that keen on Quidittich."

"Are you kidding, I love it. If you want we can play a mini game or something later. I'm a pretty good flyer, despite my age. I used to play seeker actually and we could fly around or something." Harry just looked at her in shock, he had never thought that Professor McGonagall would be like this. McGonagall laughed as she saw the look on Harry face.

"Harry, my dear, I'm full of surprises. There's many things I can do but why don't we head inside and get some dinner and I'll show you your room and then maybe you can write to Hermione and reassure her that I'm not about to eat you or somehitng."

At this comment Harry laughed as well and they headed inside together and McGonagall prepared dinner for them both while Harry headed up to the room that she pointed out and unpacked his stuff.

Harry's room was amazing, it was a deep red with a dark wood four-poster bed on the far wall with gold tinted curtains. On the opposite wall, he had a huge bookshelf with heaps of books on it. The books ranged from Quidittich to Defense against the Dark Arts to novels. Next to the bookshelf there was a huge window looking out on the mountain and Quidittich pitch as well a desk that had a computer on it. Harry almost died of shock, McGonagall had a computer and also he had one in his room. WOW, Harry had always wanted his own computer but nad never been able to get one and now he did. He was over the moon as well as this, his room had an ensuite and there was another room next to it. Looking inside Harry found that it had a mini fridge as well as a pool table. Harry laughed, McGonagall was right she really was full of surprises. He would have never though that she was this in touch with the Muggle world. Since he'd unpacked and looked around, he decided to head downstairs and see how McGonagall was doing and if she needed any help and also to thank her for letting him stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

As he reached downstairs, he was again surprised to see McGonagall there slaving over a stove, he'd expected that she would have a house-elf or use magic for it. Shaking his head, he walked over, "Professor, do you need some help? And thankyou so much for letting me stay here."

"First of all Harry, could you stop calling professor, it makes me feel like I'm at school, why don't you call me Minerva and secondly you are more than welcome here. Treat my house like your own, ok? Also I'm alright thanks, I like to cook and I never get to at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled at her, "Ok thankyou Minerva but seeing as you cook tonight, how about I do breakfast for us tomorrow. And I can cook, it was one of the many things that the Dursley's taught me." He had a strange expression on his face and this and feeling pity for the lad Minerva just shrugged at him as if to say forget about it they aren't worth it. Harry felt strangely comforted by this.

Seeing as Minerva didn't want any help in preparing dinner, Harry looked around the kitchen until he found the plates and things and he set the table for the two of them. Just as he finished, Minerva had also finished and was busy serving up. Grabbing a bottle of pumpkin juice he poured them both a glass.

Once the two of the had finished dinner, McGonagall magickly washed things up and Harry headed up to his room to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Harry got up fairly early as he just wasn't use to the bed, it didn't feel the same as a Hogwarts four-poster and therefore he had trouble sleeping well and there was no Ron snoring.

Once Harry was properly up he headed downstairs and was relieved to find that Minerva wasn't up as he wanted to try his hand at cooking. Harry decided that he would make pancakes, so getting out the ingredients he started. Just as Harry had made the last pancake and was starting to wonder if Minerva would get up and what he should do about the pancakes in the meantime, she came stumbling down the stairs. Looking up at Harry was shocked to see her with her hair out. It was the second time he had ever seen her like that and he had to admit it really suited her. Having her hair out and without her glasses she looked at least 20 years younger.

"Minerva, good you are up and I hope you like pancakes."

She just smiled and picking up two glasses filled them with pumpkin juice and headed to the table, seeming to asleep to talk yet.

As they both ate breakfast, they discovered that they had very similar tastes, with pancakes, they would only have them with sugar and lemon among other things.

After breakfast the two of them went there separate ways for the morning and Harry decided that he would explore the mansion for the morning. It was amazing there were so many rooms and the library was huge. Hermione would love it. He smiled, he really did miss Hermione, he always did in the holidays, yer he was incrediably close to Ron and he would probally call Ron his best friend but Hermione she was different. Hermione was always there for him, she always believed him and if anyting went wrong she would be right there by him. Hermione was his constant, she was Hermione, just Hermione there wasn't any other way to describe her, she is basically perfect. Harry then snapped up, he realised he had just been standing there looking around the library with a foolish grin on his face, he had probally looked just like Ron, thank goodness no one was here. Then he heard a lugh and realised that he had had no such luck, Minerva was there watching him.

"Oh, you're hear and just when I thought I was safe from embrassment."

"Yep, I'm here and wow you looked funny actually you looked just like Mr Weasley does sometimes."

"I know, I was pretty sure I did, that was what I was just thinking actually." They both smiled at each other and as a mutual decision walked downstairs to the kitchen to get lunch.

"Harry, I just remembered, as I haven't had a child, well a non-adult staying with me for I don't know how long this just completely spilled my mind but this house is magiked so that underage witches and wizards can do magic." McGonagall suddenly stated in the middle of lunch. "And this means should you wish it I could maybe teach you some new spells."

"Really, wow that would really great. That is one of the things I hate about holidays is not being able to do magic. It just feels so weird."

Minerva laughed, "Surely you can live for the summer holidays without magic I mean you lived half your life without any knowledge of it at all."

"Nop, its horrible, partially the no Quidittich. I love Quidittich and in the holidays I can't play."

Laughing Minerva motioned for Harry to follow her and she led him into a side room on the third floor.

"Ok my boy, we are going to teach you a few new spells today that will come in useful. Firstly, the truth spell, now Harry you need to understand that this isn't as reliable as the potion but it works in a pinch. Also these aren't official spells, they are my personal ones. One good thing about this spell is that the participant doesn't notice that somethings wrong unless it has been used on them before they just feel like they should be helpful and it is also a nonverbal spell so they won't know that you cast it. Ok copy me, without your wand this time and out loud to start off with. _Hohnestri_ ok very good, now get your wand out and copy what I do but please still face the wall."

As Harry did what she told him, she watched and couldn't find one fault in his technique.

"Now Harry seeing as you seem to have this under control. Would you like to try this on me and we can see if you have actually got this under control."

As Harry turned to McGonagall she calmed herself and controlled her natural instinct to cast a shield charm or something. Suddenly Minerva felt different and she knew that Harry had successfully cast the spell on her.

"Ok Harry try it, ask me something."

"OK, but you do realise you are gonna have to tell the truth no matter what," and Minerva nodded, "ok, Minerva do you love anyone." Harry asked "giggling" madly.

Minerva scowled, "I should have known that you would ask this, you are so like your parents. And for your information I do but there you go you have your answer. Now its my turn." As she said this, Minerva picked up wand and easily cast the spell on Harry.

"Ok then my boy, I know I have been wanting an answer to this for quite some time now. Do you like Hermione Granger."

Now it was Harry's turn to scowl at her but knowing that he had to speak he opened his mouth, "Yes……. I……..do………BUT you have to promise not to tell anyone because I don't want either her or Ron to find out. But seeing as I have had to tell you who I like, you have to tell me the name of the person you love?"

Again Minerva scowled at him, "Ok, but you can't tell anyone, not even Hermione or Ron. But its Albus Dumbledore." Harry looked at her and just gaped at Minerva.

"WHAT, you not serious are you." "Um, yer I am but please don't tell anyone." Minerva was almost begging by this point.

Harry nodded and she looked so relieved, it was hardly possible.

"Ok let's cancel the spells, copy me and say, Flippento in your head." Harry just did exactly what Minerva did and in a moment they both felt different.

"Minerva seeing as there is a few hours before dinner, is it all right if I go and chase the snitch for a while?" She nodded at Harry and he quickly ran to his room and grabbed his broom and leapt on it to fly over to where the Quidittich stuff I kept and released the snitch giving it 5 minutes to fly away before flying after it.

Harry did this for the rest of the afternoon and then headed back to the house for a shower and dinner and then bed. The next week had basically the same and Minerva and Harry started to get really close.

**Harry's POV**

I was starting to really like it here, it was great, Minerva had a great combination of Muggle and wizard stuff and I was allowed to go anywhere I wanted on the grounds and use basically anything. She was really great and heaps more fun to hang out with than I'd ever thought she would be. But I guess that's just cause she doesn't need to be the teacher here like she does at school.


End file.
